Trick or Treat
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Halloween à Jericho : moment de détente avant l'hiver. POV Jake.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la **septième nuit écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Citrouille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Les règles sont d'écrire une minific en une heure sur le thème donné. _

_Enjoy !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Trick or Treat

* * *

**

_**Jake's POV **_

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, bizarrement, très lentement aussi. Je ne savais même pas exactement combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis mon retour à Jericho. Combien de temps depuis que notre pays avait changé du tout au tout ? Plusieurs mois pour sûr. Nous étions maintenant le 31 octobre.

Je soupirais. Bien sûr, permettre aux enfants de fêter Halloween comme à l'habitude était une bonne chose. Ca leur permettrait de penser à autre chose le temps d'une soirée. Nous avions tout mis en œuvre pour qu'ils aient un semblant de normalité pour cette soirée pourtant pour le moins surnaturelle.

Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte. Déjà, nous avions tous mis les sucreries que nous avions dans un pot commun, puis nous les avions réparties entre les différents habitants de la ville pour que les enfants puissent aller sonner aux portes. Comme d'habitude.

Nous n'en avions pas beaucoup, mais c'était toujours ça. Pour les déguisements, ça avait été facile, nous n'en manquions pas. Et pour les décorations… Eh bien je devais avouer que ça rendait pas mal finalement. Les enfants s'étaient amusés à faire des épouvantails encore plus effrayants que d'habitude, nous avions cultivé des citrouilles du mieux que l'on avait pu, nous avions fait des décorations avec du papier, sans compter les décorations des années antérieures qui trainaient dans nos caves.

L'avantage de la fête d'Halloween, c'est que, aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous passions toujours la soirée sans électricité. Ça tombait plutôt bien dans le cas actuel.

Je marchais tranquillement dans l'avenue centrale de la ville, le cœur léger en voyant tous ces gamins rigoler et s'amuser, mais aussi exaspéré. Chaperonner c'était pas mon truc. Vraiment pas. Pourtant, Emily et Heather m'avaient convaincu. Oui… Ne vous approchez jamais d'une femme de trop près, elle finira par faire de vous tout ce qu'elle veut !

J'entendais rigoler à côté de moi. Oui parce qu'en plus elles m'avaient demandé de me déguiser. Génial non ? Je secouais la tête avec un léger sourire. J'étais complètement manipulé !

Tous les bambins étaient rassemblés devant la mairie. Je découvrais alors des dizaines de déguisements différents autant du côté enfants que adultes. Sorcières, diables, vampires, lapins, mons… Lapin ?

Je regardais Heather d'un air hébété.

- Euh… Lapin ? Vraiment ? je demanda.

- J'aime pas les lapins, c'est effrayant non ?

- Euh… oui oui, très, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Dis Jake ! M'interpella Emily, au lieu de te moquer dis nous plutôt ce que tu fabrique avec cette citrouille, tu étais censé te déguiser non ?

- Mais je vais me déguiser ! ripostais-je avec un sourire.

Finalement c'était peut-être aussi une bonne idée pour les adultes cette fête. Tout le monde était détendu, oubliant tous nos ennuis pour quelques instants. Cette soirée nous mettions tout de côté : l'hiver qui arrivait et qui nous tuerait à petit feu, les bombes, la « possible » guerre, les morts, les disparus, la faim, la peur. Plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Certes, déjà parce que nous allions manger des bonbons, mais aussi parce qu'au fond ce que nous avions besoin en ce moment plus qu'en tout autre, c'était du divertissement. Quoi de mieux que Halloween pour se distraire et avoir peur d'autre chose que d'une guerre civile ou des attaques terroristes ?

Je souriais en voyant mon père avec son bandeau de pirates et ma mère qui le taquinait avec son chapeau de sorcière. Emily s'était déguisée en diable. Cela lui allait magnifiquement bien à ma diablesse. Je souriais tendrement en la regardant. Puis je secouais la tête.

Les enfants commençaient à s'impatienter.

Je pris en charge mon petit groupe avant de me déguiser sous les yeux ébahis de ma petite communauté.

J'avais toujours été nul pour les déguisements. Déjà petit je n'avais jamais d'idées. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge… Surtout qu'en ce moment trouver une idée de déguisement était la dernière chose que j'avais à faire. J'avais été débordé depuis… depuis mon retour en réalité.

Finalement, j'enfilais ma citrouille sur la tête. Je l'avais coupé dessous d'un trou suffisamment large pour passer ma tête, puis je l'avais vidé et décorer avec des yeux et une bouche effrayante. Elle était plutôt pas mal en fait.

- Bouh ! Je criais aux petits en en attrapant un ou deux pour les chatouiller.

Ils partirent en courant, alors que je les suivais en criant. Oui, c'était une bonne idée cette fête. Même pour moi finalement.

La soirée passa assez rapidement. Bien sûr les enfants n'avaient pas beaucoup de sucreries chacun, mais ils étaient heureux d'avoir le peu que nous pouvions leur offrir. Et surtout, ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu s'amuser librement, d'avoir pu oublier tous les évènements récents.

Finalement nous nous retrouvions à nouveau à la mairie.

J'enlevais enfin mon déguisement, qui me tenait horriblement chaud. En plus, ayant couru, je transpirais comme un bœuf !

J'eus du mal à l'ôter, Eric dû m'aider, sous les rires des enfants.

Ah… en fait… non. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de déguisement, comme toujours. Je ne transpirais pas, enfin pas trop. En fait, je crois que plus jamais je ne mangerais de citrouille, j'en faisais une overdose… Oui parce que, en fait, maintenant, j'avais le visage orange et quelques « boyaux » sur les cheveux. Je m'essuyais le visage en grimaçant.

- C'est la dernière fois que je me déguise, c'est compris ? grognais-je à Emily.

- Oui, tu dis toujours ça, ria-t-elle en me tapotant le dos.

Cette diablesse savait pertinemment que j'étais sous contrôle total ! Et elle en profitait largement.

Je levais la tête au ciel et soufflais d'exaspération. Pourtant je souriais, amusé de ma propre bêtise. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas le seul à rire… Pour me venger j'attrapais donc le plus de personnes possible. Hop une bise à Emily, hop un petit câlin à Heather, hop chatouillage à un gamin… Finalement je rigolais autant qu'eux : je n'étais plus la seule citrouille de la ville !

Heather et Emily me regardèrent, choquées et sales.

- Jake ! crièrent-elles avant de se lancer à ma poursuite.

Le lendemain, le froid se faisait déjà plus mordant, l'hiver s'annonçait plus brutal que nous ne l'avions pensé et nos décorations et nos enfantillages de la veille nous paraissaient lointains. En quelques heures le temps c'était considérablement refroidi, et l'une des citrouilles qui servait de décoration la veille était toute craquelée. Il suffit d'un léger coup de pied pour la réduire en morceaux.  
Je frottais mes mains pour les réchauffer avant de me rendre à la mairie pour une réunion.

Finalement, j'espérais sincèrement que j'aurai l'occasion de me déguiser à nouveau pour Halloween, même si c'était pour me ridiculiser. Au moins, ça voudrait dire que j'aurai passé l'hiver. Mais je songeais tristement que peut-être, l'année prochaine, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de creuser des citrouilles en familles, de se couper les doigts, d'essayer des formes ridiculement effrayantes sur les citrouilles. Ou peut-être serons-nous chanceux ? Peut-être que tout sera terminé et que nous auront à nouveau la possibilité de déguster les bons plats d'Halloween que ma mère préparait toujours.

Trick or Treat*… ça seul le destin nous le dira… Mais c'était mal parti pour Treat.

* * *

_*Grosso modo : Sort ou bonbon donc chance ou malchance. _


End file.
